Typical mobile communications devices, such as smart phones, tablets and the like, are configured for voice and data communications over networks, and to execute a variety of applications in such regard. These applications may include, but are not limited to, the following functions: phone, media player, mapping, calendar, email, instant messaging (IM), text messaging (e.g., for sending and receiving short message service (SMS)/multimedia message (MMS) messages), among others. Navigation between the various features and applications of handheld electronic devices is typically implemented via one or more graphical user interfaces (GUIs) having icon menus. Any feature, operation, command, function or application can be represented by an icon in the icon menu.
Such devices are further being provided with advanced technology cameras for taking pictures and videos, which may then be edited from memory, and communicated over networks using the various media transport described above. There are many commercially available photo editing applications that enable a user to modify stored images. In this regard, it is known to crop, rotate, and apply various filters to an image to enhance or advantageously alter its appearance. In the case of a facial image, a filtering process can be used to smooth the facial features and to provide a generally better looking final image.
Aspects of the present disclosure aim to provide a new methodology for applying filters to a facial image when the image is rotated or otherwise translated within a frame.